


Unfair | EXO × Suho

by JustLanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Beta Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLanie/pseuds/JustLanie
Summary: ⚘》Cuando la manada de Junmyeon descubrió la verdad sobre su líder, solamente creyeron que era injusto.Harem! SuhoBottom! SuhoTop! EXO
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Introducción

La manada de Junmyeon se caracteriza por tener demasiados omegas, siendo nueve en total que los conforma; cinco omegas y "cuatro" betas.

Solamente tres betas conocen el secreto del líder de la manada, justamente los mismos que le ayudan durante su "problema", teniendo la suerte de durar un día.

Kim Junmyeon, el líder de la manada casi llena de omegas es en realidad un alfa. Este tiene que ocultar su lado alfa por los mismos miembros de su familia, ya que el "beta" rescataba a omegas sin manada, la mayoría teniendo ligeros traumas hacia los alfas. 

Junmyeon se hace pasar por beta gracias a los supresores, cuando su celo llega los betas lo ayudan teniendo relaciones sexuales lejos de su manada por dos días. Ahora, los tres betas tuvieron que partir por cuatro meses muy lejos.

Si eso ya era malo su celo comenzó a mostrar alteraciones gracias a los supresores, ardiendo en su interior con más intensidad y cinco días exactos de celo.

Gracias a esto los omegas comenzarán a sospechar de su líder, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.


	2. I

Los celos son insoportables, molestos a morir por el calor en todo su cuerpo y no poder hacer nada más que tocarte, lo que no baja ni poco al ardor. Si hablamos en ese sentido, todos pensarán que los alfas tienen una ventaja en ello.

La verdad es otra, lamentable en el caso de Junmyeon.

Este es un alfa hijo de alfas, desde temprana edad se notó su segundo género teniendo respeto de los demás al instante. Aunque tenía un pequeño gran defecto en su sistema, algo que lo hacía avergonzarse al momento de tener relaciones sexuales.

Le encanta estar abajo, ser sometido por otro alfa, beta y hasta omegas. 

Ese gusto culposo lo obligó a escapar de su vieja manada, la humillación que ejercían sus padres hablando de él como si fuera perfecto, sabiendo que sus palabras son incorrectas. Los betas riéndose a sus espaldas por mostrar su faceta junto algunos omegas que, en su defecto, dejaron de hablarle cuando vieron que era diferente. Pero no podía evitarlo, nunca podría ser "normal".

Vagando por una nueva manada se encuentra a tres betas con un mal historial a sus espaldas, Junmyeon no pregunta, solamente los acepta tal y como son, así como ellos lo hicieron con él. Con el tiempo lo cuatro formaron su propia manada, con esfuerzo y el liderazgo del alfa se volvieron una familia.

Todo hasta que conoce a Baekhyun, un omega indefenso con signos obvios de abusos reflejados. Junmyeon lo encuentra tirado en el frío suelo, sin ropa más que una holgada blusa larga sucia. En un impulso lo tomó para ayudarlo, su corazón no pudo contra un precioso omega en problemas.

Byun Baekhyun, veintidós años cumplidos, un omega que fue obligado a satisfacer sexualmente a varios alfas amigos de su padre. Al querer defenderse de su agresor este lo amenaza con matarlo, el omega no tuvo más opción que escapar para salvar su vida, caminado por los bosques y sobreviviendo durante dos días y medio.

Junmyeon observó cuando el omega despertó, este lo miró con miedo por su olor. El mayor terminó escudándose empezando su vida como beta, calmando en un instante el ataque de pánico del menor. 

Después de eso su manada creció, siendo "cuatro" betas y un omega. Sus vidas cambiaron a partir de ello, conociendo poco meses después a Park Chanyeol, otro omega víctima de su propia manada, discriminado por su altura y complexión musculosa. Luego fue a Do Kyungsoo junto a Kim Jongin, ambos eran mejores amigos exiliados por su comportamiento anti alfa, siendo omegas rebeldes.

El último en integrarse a la familia fue Oh Sehun, un hermoso omega de piel blanca y con la peor historia arrastrando entre sus pies. Dieciocho años cumplidos, Junmyeon lo encontró casi agonizando cerca de un lago dos años después que los demás. Estaba desnutrido, golpeado y sangrando por sus partes íntimas, víctima de esclavitud sexual desde que tiene memoria. Había sido comprado por un viejo alfa desde su quince años, escapó luego que su dueño lo compartiera con sus amigos.

Sehun estaba asustado cuando despertó, desconfiando hasta de los betas en sus primeras semanas. Eso no permitió que Junmyeon no ganara su confianza, siendo en dos meses inseparables, pareciendo una buena relación de hermanos.

Junmyeon siempre era cuidadoso con sus celos y olor, escapando con algún beta dos días fuera de la manada por "asuntos importantes". Minseok, Jongdae y Yixing estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero todo cambió cuando los betas necesitaban irse por lo menos cuatro meses. Junmyeon entendió sus razones, creyó que tenía todo controlado.

Siendo una vil mentira.

Su celo comenzó a tener alteraciones, el primer mes no apareció como de costumbre, no le prestó atención y hasta pensó que era buena suerte mienta está con los omegas. En el segundo mes todo cambió drásticamente, su celo parece estenderse por cinco días y ni lo supresores lo detienen.

Han pasado años desde la llegada de Sehun, ahora es un alfa de treinta años con extraño complejo. 

—Mierda. —Habla Junmyeon al notar su erección, duele y arde volviéndose insoportable. —Maldición, maldición.

Por este día tiene suerte que los omegas salieron a pasear por los alrededores como de costumbre, Junmyeon podrá lidiar con su celo a solas en su habitación. Rápidamente se quita la ropa y entra a la ducha, con la esperanza que el agua fría lo ayude sólo un poco.

Nada.

Sin embargo su cuerpo se pone en alerta al escuchar pisadas cerca de su habitación, utiliza su agudo olfato y maldice en su interior.

"Es Baekhyun". 

Sus feromonas no parecen detenerse, su miedo más grande se cumple cuando huele la tensión en el omega, siendo obvio que se dio cuenta de un alfa en la casa, peor aún, en su habitación.

—¿Myeonnie hyung? —Pregunta abriendo la puerta, su respiración se vuelve más pesada conforme camina.

—Estoy aquí, en el baño. No te preocupes. —Cierra la llave y sale del baño, sus feromonas no dejan de salir ahogándose él mismo. —Me tengo que cambiar, ¿puedes salir?

—¿Por qué huele a alfa? —Pregunta sin rodeos, su miedo se nota a simple vista. —¿También lo hueles? Hay un alfa en la casa, no... 

—Baekh-

—Hay un alfa contigo, ¿por qué? 

Junmyeon se sentía acorralado, suspira y muede sus labios. Sabía que algún día tenía que ser directo con su género sin la necesidad de espantarlo.

—Te explicaré luego, sal de la habitación. 

—¿¡Por qué huele a alfa!? —Baekhyun parecía perder el control en cualquier momento.

El mayor se rinde, sabe que no hará nada escondiéndose en baño. Toma una toalla y la enrolla en su cintura, toma una gran bocanada de aire y abre la puerta.   
Baekhyun entra en shock al olerlo, haciendo que penetre en su sistema sin detenerse.

—¿A-alfa? —Retrocede unos pasos, Junmyeon camina hasta sentarse en su cama sin verlo al rostro. —¿Un a-alfa estuvo contigo?

—No. —Contesta rápido, sus muslos arden por ser tocados y el sudor baja por su espalda. —Vete por favor.

—¿Eres un a-alfa? —Frunce el ceño confundido, Junmyeon asiente sin verlo. —¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

—Por ustedes. —Suspira cansado. —Son cinco omegas con anteriores problemas relacionados a los alfas, no habrían querido pertenecer a la manada si ese fuera el caso.

—¿Finjiste para que sean parte de la manada?

—¡No! —Niega alzando su rostro, Baekhyun observa sus redonda mejillas teñidas de un tono rosa. —Sería su decisión si querían quedarse, pero todo sería más complicado si desde el principio me presentara como alfa. Desde que te encontré, decidí hacerlo.

Baekhyun calla, parece pensar en sus siguientes palabras, muy raro para el omega imperativo.

—¿Estás en celo? —Pregunta titubeante, sus dedos tiemblan al acercarse.

—Aléjate, es peligroso. —Junmyeon retrocede, siendo inútil cuando Baekhyun se sentó en sus muslos. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Hyung... te debo tanto que no sé cómo agradecerte, gracias a ti ahora mismo no estoy muerto tirado como basura. —Mueve sus caderas, haciendo fricción en la erección del mayor. —Nunca diste alguna condición para pretender a la manada, ¿puede ser esta mi correcta bienvenida?

Junmyeon gime, se está volviendo loco.

—¿Qué dices? No es necesario, así que por favor-

Baekhyun no quería escuchar, se movía sobre el mayor, este solamente gemía ante su toque. Disparando su celo completamente, viéndose afectado el omega quien jadeo ante sus fuertes feromonas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Alza su cuerpo quitando la toalla del mayor, Junmyeon abre las piernas.

—Fóllame, hazme saber mi lugar. —Sin vergüenza, ahora muestra esa parte que nada más los betas han conocido. —Hazme olvidar que soy un alfa inútil y vuélveme loco con tu polla.

El omega respira pesado, estaba tan excitado por las palabras de su líder favorito. Le encantó ver esa parte desconocida y la idea de dormirlo le hace querer venirse en un instante.

Se acomoda entre las piernas del alfa, suelta un suspiro al sentir su interior escurrir lubricante natural. Toma un poco entre sus dedos y prepara al mayor con el mismo, observando sus expresiones cada vez que un dedo extra toca fondo.

—Mételo, hazlo por favor. —Suplica sollozando.

—Lo que usted quiera, mi alfa.

Alinea la punta de su miembro y entra con lentitud, viendo como Junmyeon gime al ser deliciosamente abierto. Baekhyun baja su cabeza hasta atrapar los rosados labios de su líder, uniéndose en un feroz beso mientras lo embiste profundo.

Sus muslos tiemblan al sentir el cosquilleo en su pelvis, estira sus brazos para atrapar la espalda del menor cuando aquel líquido caliente lo llena como quiere. Pero no era suficiente.

Kim Junmyeon se sentía en el cielo, era la primera vez que un omega lo penetra y la realidad había superado sus fantasías. Abre la boca y gime, Baekhyun juega con sus pezones con su boca y mastuba su virilidad con las manos.

La intensidad de su celo baja al correrse tantas veces en unas horas, haciendo que después de cuatro repeticiones vayan al baño donde también siguieron. 

El cuerpo de Junmyeon llegó a un punto donde el cansancio lo vence, cambia las sábanas y se acuesta con el omega.

—Myeonnie hyung. —Lo abraza por la espalda, el mayor se voltea para esconder su rostro en el pecho del omega.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta preocupado.

—Te amo, gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

Junmyeon sonríe ante las palabras, corresponde el abrazo besando su pecho.

—También te amo, los amo tanto que duele mentirles.

—Lo entenderán, somos una familia después de todo.

—Lo somos.

Dos cuerpos caen en un profundo sueño por lo que resta del día, Junmyeon finalmente se siente sin tanta presión al ser acepta por uno de los omegas.


End file.
